The joy of oh so wonderful dreams
by Sa-kun
Summary: Rei wakes up in the middle of the night due to a dream. Kai seems to have had the same sort of dream though... ReiKai yaoi.


The joy of oh so wonderful dreams.

Disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade.

Anyway, this is the result of too many sleepless nights and insomnia. Also, unless I haven't already, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed my other story. Thanks. Now, this is a Rei/Kai fic, it's yaoi and unless you yaoi, I wouldn't recommend on reading it.

* * *

Rei's eyes shot open, panting he turned over and immediately groaned. His sheets were soiled. _Ugh. Disgusting…_Grumbling he rose from the bed, "Who the hell decided it had to be _sticky?_" 

Sighing, he changed into new boxers. Glancing towards the bed, he sighed again. "Wonderful, Rei, make sure to thoroughly stain the entire bed because it's oh so fun to change sheets."

Muttering under his breath, he gathered up the dirty clothes and sheets and headed towards the washing machine located in a room across the house they were temporarily staying at.

"Ouf!"

"Watch your step, Kon."

"Kai!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight of Rei sprawled on the floor, arms full of rumpled bed sheets. He smirked. "Had an interesting night, Rei?"

Rei blushed to the roots of his hair, "Uh, well, sort of…You know…"

The Russian snickered, nodding towards his own bundle. "Oh…Ah, I see. I'll start the, the washer. You can go back to, to bed Kai. Yeah…I'll do it…" Kai shook his head, obviously amused by Rei's embarrassed stammering, but obliged. Waiting for Rei to get back up on his feet, they headed towards the room at the end of the corridor together.

Rei watched as Kai shoved his sheets in the washer and walk out of the room. Sighing, he pushed his own sheets in and slid down to the floor. "Fuck."

* * *

Kai opened the linen closet, and stared. It was empty. Kai closed his eyes. "This is not happening." He opened his eyes again, but the closet was still empty, not a fresh linen in sight. "Now what?" Kai tilted his head towards Rei's room, pursing his lips slightly, he glanced at it with narrowed eyes. Bed and blankets. "Fuck it."

* * *

Yawning, Rei stumbled back into his bedroom and headed towards the bed. And stopped dead in his tracks. There was an awfully big _lump_ on it…And it was _moving_…"What the-?" A tuft of grey hair peaked out from under the blankets. "_Kai_!" 

Rei sighed, and tentatively reached out and poked the mound of blankets. If possible, they were pulled even tighter to Kai's body which seemed to curl up even more as well. "Kai?" A moan of protest could be heard and what was left of Kai's hair disappeared. "Kai? C'me on, Kai!"

"Nn."

"Kai!" Kai poked his head out, looking adorably confused and tired, and blinked at Rei. "Wha-?" Kai yawned.

Rei smiled tiredly, and gently pulled down the blanket, "You're in my bed, Kai."

"Mm?" Kai rubbed his eye, snuggling up to his pillow.

"I need to sleep, Kai. Why aren't you in your own bed?" Rei sat down on the bed, facing Kai.

"M'tired…sheets gone…" Kai yawned again, eyes dropping. "…comfy…"

Rei watched Kai's bleary eyes fell shut and sighed. Resigned, he pulled back the blankets and lay down next to Kai in the bed. Kai shuffled closer and nuzzled Rei's neck, cuddling up to him contently, mumbling sweetly. Blushing, Rei pulled the blankets to cover them, falling asleep with a silly little smile. "You're too cute Kai…"

Kai snuffled.

* * *

_He was running, he vaguely recognised the place, a park. At every turn, every step the downpour of blood coloured petals seemed to increase and it was slowly suffocating him. There was a sudden explosion, and all of the rose petals vaporised. Kai looked up, and was captured by golden depths. "Rei…"_

_Rei held out his hand, silently beckoning Kai closer, smiling seductively. Reaching forward, Kai grasped the hand, and fell. The ground disappeared and Kai landed softly on a bed. "Rei?"_

_Rei materialised beside him, dressed in a loosely tied kimono, his long hair falling freely around him. Kai rose on his knees, fingering the hair gently. He felt Rei tilt his head upwards, hands raking through his hair and Rei's hot, skilled mouth licking and nipping his neck. Kai moaned, "Mm, Rei…" Rei's hand raked through his hair, his other hand stroking Kai's chest. "Rei."

* * *

_

Rei woke slowly; he could feel his mind waking up against his will. He was so comfortable and warm, and would happily have slept for another couple of hours. The arm curled in a loose fist on his chest moved slightly closer to the Russian's mouth. _And very slept on_, Rei noted dryly. _Who would've thought Kai cuddled? _Kai mumbled in his sleep, his mouth leaving butterfly kisses on the side of Rei's neck. "…Rei…don't go…"

Rei blushed, and then groaned silently. His arm was numb after having been slept on for the whole night, and was now throbbing dully, it was slightly painful. He moved it, more like inched it, and managed to raise it and stroke the back of Kai's neck, curling his fingers in Kai's hairline. "Rei." Kai's lips brushed against his skin again. Rei didn't blush, but smiled, lifting his other hand from Kai's waist to his fringe, brushing through it. Kai sighed, moaning softly and snuggled closer.

Kai suddenly moaned huskily and pressed himself closer, his breathing speeding up. "Oh god…Ah."

"Kai?"

"Rei, I- Oh. Mm, Rei…" Rei's eyes widened. He tugged at Kai's hair, attempting to wake him. _Come on Kai, wake up! I promise you, you do not want to continue that dream._ Kai moaned again, that soft, throaty sound sending shivers down Rei's spine. Blushing furiously, Rei shook Kai's shoulder, "C'me on Kai, or it'll get a bit awkward."

"Nngh…" Kai snuffled. "Kai!"

"Mm? Rei?" Kai blinked groggily, nuzzling Rei's neck gently. "Rei…"

"Kai?"

Kai's mind finally registered what happened, what he said and dreamed of, and blushed heavily for the first time for someone to see. Embarrassed, he tried to pull away and hide, preferably somewhere dark, but found that Rei was holding him in place rather tightly.

"Kai?"

"Uh, I…Uhm, you see…I was just, uh, dreaming, yeah, dreaming."

"Uh-huh." _No shit._

"I-I was. We were, uh, we were…'blading…" Kai finished lamely, closing his eyes and burrowed his head further into Rei's neck; anything was fine as long as he didn't have to look the neko-jin in the eye. Besides, Rei was rather comfortable…and soft, nice and soft.

"And you often moan my name while 'blading, do you?" Rei's ears picked up a soft whisper as Kai mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Rei smirked, and started to run his hands through Kai's hair again.

"Nothing…" Replied Kai breathlessly, "Hm?" Rei's hands stopped briefly, and scratched his nose. With his head buried in the crook of Rei's neck, the Russian didn't see Rei reach up to scratch his nose, but rather felt Rei's hands stop their wonderful ministrations, and immediately voiced his protest.

"Please, don't stop Rei…So nice…" Rei chuckled, but obliged. "Like my hands, do you?"

"Mhm, they're…very, nice…" Rei smirked again, his eyes shinning mischievously. "And they're very nice when you're dreaming too?"

"Mhm, very…Very-Uh…" Kai gulped. Damn Rei! He raised his head slightly, and glanced sideways at Rei, and noticed the large, golden eyes staring back at him intently. "Rei, you see…I uh, you know…eh…"

"No, Kai, what? I don't know." Turning a bit towards Kai with his body, Rei brushed Kai's fringe out of the way and caressed the smooth skin of Kai's face gently, revealing the dark crimson eyes.

Kai closed his eyes and tilted his head away from Rei, speaking quietly. "I like you. You know…more, more than I would a, a friend…"

"Oh." Rei was stunned. "You like me?"

Kai nodded.

"Oh." The neko-jin's face split-up in two, grinning happily, he crushed Kai against him, who startled and squeaked at the sudden contact. "I really, really like you too!"

Kai felt a hot, warm and incredibly smooth _something_ cover his mouth, and instantly melted. Rei was kissing him! What was he supposed to do? _Kiss back, you dolt!_ Shivering, Kai hesitantly responded to Rei's kiss, and shyly wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, whose hands still were buried in Kai's hair.

Kai panicked when felt something poking at his lips, begging entrance. Unsure of exactly _what_ it was he was doing, Kai opened his mouth slightly. And felt whatever breath he had left leave him. Rei was, _oh_…He was wonderful…A soft, very, very hot tongue entered Kai's mouth, coaxing Kai who tentatively moved his own tongue against Rei's clumsily, having absolutely no idea of what he was doing and how he was supposed to do it.

"Oh…" Moaning, Kai kept his eyes closed and breathed heavily. Feeling the other's stare, he opened his eyes and uncertainly met Rei's, beautiful, shining eyes. Rei was smiling, staring at Kai, taking in the smoothly muscled chest for the first time. Kai blushed again, and heard Rei chuckle. "You're so cute." Moving in, Rei cut Kai's protest off by kissing his nose, "You've never been kissed, have you? Properly kissed?"

"Ah, no…I haven't."

Then the world disappeared in a hazy lust of amazing, new, wonderful feelings. Kai felt Rei press him down on his back in the bed, gasped as he felt Rei move to lay on top of him, and moaned as Rei proceeded to 'give him a proper kiss.'

* * *

The end.

Reviews would be nice, I like to hear the opinions you may or may not have. Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
